The aim of the study is to understand fertility patterns among college-educated women, and particularly to explore the possibility that a career can operate as an alternative to motherhood. A major hypothesis is that, although careers for educated women can provide many of the same satisfactions that motherhood does, there are social and psychological pressures that lead these women to choose the latter. Motherhood is seen by many as necessary for social acceptance and love and in order to feel feminine. Furthermore, academic achievement and career success can engender anxiety for which motherhood operates as a "solution". Subjects in the study will be the 90 women and 44 of the men in Dr. Matina Horner's 1965 study of the motive to avoid success. This group of former undergraduates will be reinterviewed by means of mailed questionnaires to see how the 1965 data on their motives for achievement, affiliation, and success-avoidance and their career plans relate to their current motives and orientations. Interest will focus particularly on their current fertility patterns and the circumstances in their lives at the time of each conception. A comparable sample of 245 current undergraduates at the same university will also be studied. These data will indicate the social changes that have occurred in the seven intervening years and will thus complement the longitudinal data. The independent and "condition" variables under examination include the motives for achievement, affiliation, and success-avoidance; the concept of femininity; and the areas and activities deemed relevent for gaining achievement satisfaction and a sense of competence. The dependent variables in the study include career and maternity attitudes and behavior.